I told you we would meet again
by LoveSoGood
Summary: Its said that Chihiro forgot everything from the spirit world after she exited the tunnel. But Haku promised they would meet again. And he has been searching for her. Now to make her believe it was all real, and to have her return. First fanfic I know I'm a noob :)
1. Chapter 1

Chi silently repeated that she could handle it.

"It is simple. Show up, see old friends, and then go home. Tomorrows what you should worry about!" She is nervous because it is her first day of high school. It'll be an interesting day to say the least. She pulls up her skirt, and puts on her socks. She was so nervous that she wore her shirt to bed! She over slept her alarm and is in a rush. Her thoughts racing from one thing to the next.

She rushes through the empty house. Her parents already gone for work. She fries up some eggs and shovels them into her mouth burning her tongue in the process. Chihiro runs out the door quickly. Her friend is waiting for her at the end of her street so they can go together. Her friend Rumi recently moved to the countryside so her parents could live in peace. Chihiro and Rumi went to elementary school together. When Chihiro moved she was devastated that she had to leave her best friend in the city.

"So Chi did you sleep well last night? For some reason, I was so anxious about today. It feels like something greats bound to happen." No matter how many years she has been there she never got used to the fresh clean air.

"I had a hard time sleeping but once I did I slept through my alarm." Rumi assessed her.

"No wonder your shirt is wrinkled! Silly Chi 3" For some odd reason what she said didn't really register in Chihiro's mind

_"__Tons of land to have a picnic on so we can have lunch out and trees to climb… this'll be a great year!_" Chihiro thought. Rumi and I seem to be in the same class. As Rumi was dancing Chi read a name that seemed familiar

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi…" Rumi stopped dancing and stared at her curious.

"Do you know that person? Maybe from middle school?" She leaned on her waiting for details.

"I don't have any idea where I know this person from, but… it's so familiar. I wonder what they look like." She puzzled over the name. Maybe they knew each other from middle school, but she remembers everyone from middle school. It wasn't a very large school since the schools total was about 300.

"Perhaps you met him somewhere else then. Any way you can meet them in class! Let's go!" Rumi annoyingly tugs Chihiro to their new classroom. Rumi starts talking about some new manga, or anime. She is an otaku, and always has a new show to talk about. Such a simpleton. No one seems to be in the classroom at the moment, and the bell was going to ring soon. Maybe we're in the wrong classroom.

Just as she thought that, a flood of people come rushing in before the bell. The final warning bell rang, and a boy rushes in right on time. His long gray hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

_"__He is so cute! He is got this feeling about him… like I know him. Where have I met this guy? He is so attractive how could I forget? He must be Nigihayami Kohakunushi" _Thought the puzzled Chihiro

As soon as Chihiro thought the word forget she remembered an old dream. Where her parents ate magical food and were turned into pigs, and how she had to work to save them! She met spirits of all shapes and sizes, and made friends with many. But she remembers a boy. A boy who could turn into a dragon.

_"__What a silly thought. I need to figure out where I know the boy from."_

He silently sat at his desk. He seems to have everyone attention. He looks so mature. The girls are swooning. The guys are in awe. Their teacher comes bustling in. He seems to be very twitchy, and edgy. He sets down a bunch of books, scrolls, and random papers all out of order, and messy. He turns to them and jumps.

"H-hi class." A soprano voice rang. The whole class got up in unison and said our greeting. And sat down in unison. For some reason the teacher was skittish and jumped at the quick fluent movement. "Let's start with class work?" He starts with writing something on the board. A quick hand shot up into the air. "Yes? What do you need?"

"Shouldn't we do introductions? And getting to know you worksheets? And where is your syllabus? And who are you? And what about our vows to work hard? Did you even think about today? Did I get stuck with a baka teacher?!" The teacher started to shrink as the girl started to stand up. When she finished her sentence he ran out of the room. He obviously doesn't work well under pressure.

"You've upset the teacher!" Chihiro, always standing up for what she believes in.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know what he is doing!" The snobby girl said. Chihiro rolled her eyes and went after her new teacher. What she didn't realize is that she got someone special's attention. Kohaku looks unfazed but in reality he's in awe.

_"__I've found her. She is so beautiful. She will be mine. But first… She has to remember me. That isn't as easy as it may sound. I have to trigger it. If it has not been already triggered… Well I knew I went to school for something! I've been waiting for her I have to contain my feelings so I don't just jump her. But I believe I should follow her out." _Kohaku stands and everyone else stands up in confusion. He looks around and walks silently out. He shut the door silently, and the students drifted into their seats waiting their return.

Chihiro finds her teacher crying on a balcony of her school. For some reason she got the idea of when she was a kid about how much she fussed. She would cry, and complain about everything. She remembered the dream about the spirits, and she remembered crying about her parents being turned into pigs.

_"__Why would I be thinking of such a silly thing at this time? I need to make my teacher feel better, but I might not have the heart for it…" _She thought sorrowfully

"Please teacher! Stand up straight! Show some dignity." Chihiro cried.

"The class hates me… Already… What should I do?" He looks up with tears in his eyes

"Simply answer her questions. We'll answer them together. It won't be so hard!" I exclaim.

"Ok… Then… I-I can t-try…" He sniffles.

"That's the spirit. Let's get started!" Chihiro encouraged him. As they started talking about the answers to the questions, Kohaku Stopped walking so he could listen in. He forged a plan, and started to execute it. He continued walking down the hall not paying them any attention. But he captures Chihiro's.

"Kohaku, is it? Could you help us-"

"Don't talk to me. And address me as Haku." He looked down to the ground. And walked away from them.

Chihiro's mind started to race. _I know that from somewhere… Where, and who has said that to me? It's all a part of that dream-… How would he know that?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"__The things I remember were all so vivid. We were on our way to our new home, despite my complaints. My mother pointing out my new elementary school upset me. Back then I was a complaining child, even in my dreams I never stopped. We took a wrong turn, and my father decided to take another way through a dark and creepy forest. My father goes over many bumps, and puddles. We came to a harsh stop outside a salmon colored building being overtaken by vegetation, and the paint is peeling. My father got out of the car and approached the building. He examined the wear, and tear. My mother pleading for him to come back to the car stopped fussing as I got out to look at it myself. A very strange totem stands before the entrance. Who knows what that could mean. Well my mother get out of the car, and they curiously go through the tunnel. Reluctantly I follow them. We made our way through the tunnel, and into an abandoned train station. We hear a train in the distance, and we figured not everything is abandoned if there is still a train near. We walk out of the station, and find a large plain. And a bunch of small houses in the distance. The only thing separating us from the houses are a bunch of rock that looked were there used to be a river. My parents smell some sort of food, and start out to find it. It was like they were in a trance. So I ran away and saw many figures that resemble my idea of spirits. I was so scared. And in denial that those were my parents. They couldn't be! So I cried out for my parents. I remember going to the area that the rocks were and realizing that it was now a river. And a voice told me to go to the boiler room of the bath house so I could stay there and save my parents. After meeting with the witch a man whom I cant remember what he looked like told me to call him Master Haku…_

_There was this spirit called no face that devoured some of the workers at the bath house. After I had let him into it thinking he wanted a bath. The witch that ruled the bath house forced me to make him leave. I saw a hurt dragon in the sky and it went into the witches courters. I felt the need to save it, and I raced up there, and found the witches twin trying to kill the dragon because it stole from her. The poor dragon couldn't have stolen from this powerful witch it wouldn't! She disappeared and the dragon coughed up blood and a gold seal appeared. I needed help to give it back to the twin. So the boiler man gave me tickets to swamp bottom to give it back. I took no face with me to get some fresh air and when we got there it was dark, and the witch thanked me, and made us some tea. We spoke on how to get my parents back. She had no clue how to help me. As I walked out to start walking to the bath house the dragon appeared completely healthy, and gave me a ride home. Leaving no face behind. While we were up in the air I whispered something in the dragons ear, and the scales peeled away to form the man named Haku. We floated back to the bath house. The witch prepped a quiz on which of the pigs she had out were my parents. It was always a fear of mine that I couldn't recognize which pigs in the world were my parents so I studied extra hard. And to my realization none of the pigs were my parents. The man walked me back to the rock area that was a river not so long ago. He told me we would meet again… and to not look back before exiting the tunnel. I did as he said, and immediately woke up from my dream. What did I whisper to the man?"_

She felt very disrespected even though her curiosity was overwhelming. She pulled her new sensei to his feet, and the walked back to class. As they were walking down the hall she suppressed her curiosity to encourage her cowardly sensei. Her teacher seemed to recover from the incident. Once they got to the classroom the class was chaos. If the students lose their respect for their teacher its hell.

"Class please. I will answer all of your questions. We aren't going to do intros because you're here to learn material. Not each other. Do that during lunch. I don't have a syllabus because I will supply the material you supply your brain. I am your sensei. My name is: Ryusei Haruto. Call me Sensei R. I will work hard, and I expect you to already be ready. I did think about today, and the structure of our day. If you don't like how I run my class, leave. Alright back to the lesson." He finished up his speech that Chi helped him create. She grinned. She knew that it would shut everyone up. And shut them up it did. The other students moved to their seats and all pulled out note books to take notes.

**_"_**_All but one…" _Chi thought of Kohaku. _"Where was he going? And how did he know? It isn't a big deal… maybe he was an old friend." _

Meanwhile Haku was getting irritated by how little of a rise it cause Chihiro. It didn't even cross her mind that he was in her dream. He started to feel like it was hopeless. Despite what he thought she was puzzling about it in the back of her mind. Soon she'll figure it out, but she needs one more thing from Haku. Little reminders. He walked to the bathroom and figured out his next plot. He pulled out his sketch book out of his bag and started.

Chihiro was deeply interested in the lesson that her Sensei R was teaching. He was speaking about demons and spiritual gurus. Despite her interest she still couldn't wait to be freed of her classroom prison. The bell rang crystal clear and she packed up her bag and shuffled out. She walk to where her shoes were held and opened it to find a sketch book.

_"__How peculiar!"_ She opened it to find a picture… of the dragon from her dream. It's a portrait but over lapping it is a picture of.. of… _"Ahhhh!"_


	3. Authors Note

**Thank you everyone for reading my fanfiction. I never really said hello before so let me tell you a little about myself, and such. Hello everyone I'm known as LoveSoGood. I'm writing this fanfiction because since I was young I loved Spirited Away. I do not own it what so ever. All of its creditors are to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki, and everyone who created it. I'm new to writing. You've probably noticed a few dings in my writing somewhere, and after I read the chapters again I notice them too. I'm trying the best I can, and I'm glad that no one has been rude about it. Thank you for all of the support. I will try to get the new chapter up by Thursday. I try to post them once every week and a half, so sorry I'm slow. I'm taking summer classes, and its driving me crazy. Please try to understand, and be patient. I'm a very shy writer and I would love to work on my skills. Thank you. For everything.**

_**~LoveSoGood**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for all of the positive feedback. And I'm a really nervous writer so just thank you in general! Remember to leave me reviews I would love to get to know you! **

**I don't own Spirited away or any of its original characters!**

It appeared to be a picture of the dragon, but over lapping it was a picture of Kohaku. The message was that they were the same people. And Chihiro seemed to have gotten the message. Suddenly all of her old memories clicked with Haku… She grabbed her shoes and started running home. It was like the whole world was slow. Despite her actual speed. She rounded corners like she was on fire. Haku, still at the school watched her leave with a smirk on his face.

"_Things will fall into place, and she'll wish to come with me."_

Once Chihiro got home she was just about ready to pass out. She was so tired. She rushed into the kitchen, and got a glass of ice cold water. The cool feeling down her throat was like putting out a fire. She put the cup into the sink and slowly walked to her room. The run really got to her. So did the photo. As she climbed the stairs she pondered what it meant.

_"__Does that mean that he's part of my dream? How is that so? So if he is a part of my dream, and I've never met him then… is he part of my fate? What am I thinking!?" _

She climbed the stairs sluggishly still thinking what everything meant. When she got to her room she climbed into bed and relaxed.

_"__Who gave me that photo? Is it all some sort of sick joke? Or is it a message? I just…I just..." _

She slowly sank into oblivion, and started to have wildly colored dreams. It was the whole bath house experience with Haku included. But before she could wake up, a younger version of her said "Your parents did turn into pigs. You weren't dreaming." And she woke up with a jolt.

She was hot and sticky, and it seemed to have gotten late. She could hear her parents downstairs talking so it must be after 5. Chihiro got up, and changed her clothing to a comfortable ensemble consisting of boxers and a t-shirt. Hopefully her parents didn't mind the simple attire. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Then a smell hit her. Of wonderful smelling food. It was enough to make you drool.

Her mother can't cook, and her dad isn't this good… She rounds the corner into the kitchen to FIND HAKU COOKING IN HER KITCHEN WHAT IS GOING ON. Her parents where have a drink and talking about something that was clearly a good memory seeing as though as they were laughing. Confused Chihiro stands in the doorway.

_"__What is he doing? How is he here? Why? Why? Why!?"_

As Kohaku was spying on Chihiro he noticed that she forgot her book. In the rush it fell out. She ran away before he could stop her. So he opened the book and found her address and decided it would be best to return it. Now the thing is he realized he should wait for her parents otherwise she wouldn't open her door for him. He made a few stops before going to her house. When he went there her parents were thrilled that she made a friend on the first day. And a cute one at that. As he refused to come inside they continued to push it onto him. They decide he should stay for dinner, but they had planned to eat left overs, and had no clue how to cook. Thus causing him to create dinner for everyone.

Chihiro decided maybe dinner isn't what she needed right now. She turned around, and started up the stairs before her parents demanded that she come back for it.

"I'm really not hungry."

"Thank your new friend for bringing back your book! He is also prepared this large meal for us. Be considerate." Her mom ranted.

"Fine." Chihiro wasn't in the best attire to be having a formal dinner, but it seemed she had no choice. She walked into the kitchen to ask why he was there when he stopped what he was doing and touched her forehead. The whole story went by in a blur, and yet she understood it all. She gasped, but her parents didn't notice her over their laughs.

"Help me with some bowls, and plates. Also get silverware out." She set the table as he commanded. He brought over a large pot with a ladle. Some sort of mystical soup that smelled better than the heavens. He went back for this strange meat that no one could identify. He went back a few more times for some casserole type dishes. Her parents dug in, but for some reason he didn't join in.

Chihiro stared at him confused. He looked at her, and gave her this slight shake of the head. She didn't start to eat. She held back even though what she needed was some sort of food. She stood up and walked over the fridge. Pulled out some left overs, and started to eat. Her parents didn't even notice her. They just kept eating.

She suddenly remembered her dream that they didn't stop eating so they turned into pigs. How Ironic of them to be in the same position.

_"__You would think they would learn." _

She still doesn't think it's quite possible, but she won't deny that something happened. She eats the left overs religiously, and when she finished her parents didn't. Finally when the food ran out they slowly drifted off to sleep. Right at the table. Haku gathered up the mess that they made and threw it away. Chihiro felt uncomfortable alone with him. Sure she was upset over her parents, but if they stayed asleep despite the loud noises Haku made with the dishes then they were out for a while.

When he turned around to her he could feel her asking him so many questions through her mind to his. He pulled on her hand softly, and asked:

"Let's return to the bathhouse now."


	5. Chapter 4

Chihiro looked at him appalled. She could only think of all the horrid experiences that she encountered.

"Why would I ever want to do that again?"

He looked at her confused. Hes tried all this time to find her. He wants to take her back there and make her a spirit. But… he never pictured her saying no. Chihiro has always been full of surprises.

"Why wouldn't you?" He replied dryly.

"Yubaba? I don't want to do that again." She replied with just as dry.

"You wouldn't have to. I quit being her apprentice… I've actually been looking for you since then. But you vanished." You could feel the sadness in his voice.

"Where would we go? There is not much there but the Bathhouse… And that's where you wanted to return to!" For how much hes pained she replys kind of spicy. A little rude.

"Yubaba has left the place in my command. I quit being her apprentice, but she needs someone to run the show. And the only person she trusts insnt there right now."

"Where did she go?" Chihiro says slowly.

"She actually found a bathhouse larger than the one she owned, and so shes running that one. I guess you could say shes moved on to bigger and better things."

_"__So. You've got the whole place to yourself? I wonder what its like without the tyrant."_

"Why do I need to come back?" Chihiro crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"You need to run the bathhouse now." He slowly gets up from the dining room chair. "So. Can we go now?" He tugges on her elbow. Just at that second a shiver ran through them. A soft pleasurable shiver. Her breathing grows heavy.

"_What is this feeling?"_ she whispers in her head.

"We need to go now." He whispers softly.

"What about my parents? I'm going to miss them."

_"__And Rumi… Rumi has a problem with her parents. They seem to neglect her… My parents are more parents to her, and they aren't here often. I cant leave her here."_

"Bring them." His breathing heavier, and his voice raspy.

"And Rumi." She added.

"Okay… right now."

Chihiro runs upstairs to grab a few clothes, and her phone. She dials Rumi.

"Hello?" Rumi says surprised.

"Want to go on a lifelong adventure with me?" Chihiro says in a rush.

"What do you mean?" She says scared.

"If you don't come with me you'll never see me again." Chihiro says in a rush. "Come with me."

"Okkkkaaayyyy?" She says laughing. She thinks it's a joke, but she'll come along anyway. "What do I need?"

"Some clothing. SOME. Like 1 of everything." Chihiro gets a flash back when they where younger Rumi used to pack 12 of everything when going on a trip. Hopefully she doesn't take Chi seriously and packs close to nothing. Chi hangs up on her, and packs a pair of pants, a shirt, and the essentials. She throws in a dress because "You never know" pops into her mind.

She climbs down the stairs and puts her bag by the door. She pulls her hair up into a pony tail on the top of her head. She realizes she forgot two very important things. She runs back to her room and brings her laptop and ipod. Teehee.

_"__I wonder if they have wifi… hahahaha… They better."_

The doorbell rings and Rumi walks in anyway.

"What are we doing!?" She packed a light bag thank heavens. One backpack. She sets it down and Chi moves it to hers. Omg. Not light. This thing is so heavy. What did she pack!? No matter. Just as Chi moves it Haku walks in.

Rumi blushes bright red. She confusedly looked at Chi.

"Are we ready girls?" He says coolly.

"Yes. Lets go!" I say excited. Maybe I'll just go for a while, and visit the human world sometime… Maybe not… we'll figure it out. I hope my parents wont be upset.

Rumi picks up her bag like it's a feather. Haku walks out and Rumi follows. Chihiro looks in the kitchen. The water is over flowing the sink. And slowly comes in a straight line to my parents. They cover them like a body suit and makes them stand up and walk out the door. Chihiro looks at them horrified. They walk out the door like they are made of rubber. She rushes after them scared. They drift into the sky magically. Haku is standing there waiting for her.

"Hold onto your bags with one hand and hold onto mine with the other. The both of you." They follow his instructions, and they get covered with a blue light that's flowing up from the ground. The light brings them up, and Rumi is crying out scared. She doesn't let go of Haku, but she is scared. Chihiro is in awe. She flew when she was younger, but she forgot what a thrill it is. Haku directs them toward the forest next to Chihiro's house. They fly over it and are on the heels of her rubber parents. They make it to the train station she remembers from her childhood. They drift down to the statue. Her parents walk in first. Limply they walk through the tunnel. The sun is almost down, but still on the horizon. They make it through, and find thousands of spirits.

Rumi is scared stiff. She is going to have a lot of questions. And trouble here. Chi grabs hold of her hand and runs her through the station. Haku is much faster than her so he grabs onto her and shoots like a bullet through the spirits. He is so fast he runs on water. The two girls nervous and panting keep running with him. They run up the stairs and up into the shops. They stop right before the bridge, her rubbery parents running behind them. Their backs bending almost all the way back and hands dragging behind them. It is just not natural. Chihiro lets go of Hakus hand shyly. But not Rumi's She scared stiff, and her heart is pounding.

"It'll be OK. I'll explain everything. I promise. I'm right here." Chihiro calms her.

"What the fuck did you sign me up for!?" She asks crazily. Chi ignores her. Knowing Rumi she'll fall in love with some aspect of this place. They walk onto the bridge peacefully.

"Sen!?"

"Sens Back!"

"Guys! GET OUT HERE!" Random spirits yell.

We slowly make it to the entrance. Chi smiles and wave. All the workers came out to see me. Everyone is cheering, and hugging, and whisling.

"Hi everyone! Did you miss me!?" Chihiro yells.

**_"_****_Best school year ever."_**


End file.
